Akoryphos Ikephiax
'Archmagos Akoryphos Ikephiax' Magos-Supreme of Graevan V, the Great Repurposer, Clinker-lord ''' Rise to prominence Hailing from the dusty plains of sacred Mars itself, Akoryphos Ikephiax is a just as a peculiar Magos as the next. With no true niche to fill within the Taghmata of Mars, Ikephiax was an unassuming part in the great machinations of Mars' hierarchy. Hero to some and side note in history to the rest, his true curse was that he was a the jack of all trades, and king of none, his attention to a particular research subject never spanning more then a few decades. Through he was never an exemplar of any particular field of research or school of though in the Mechanicum, a mix of ingenuity and zealous enthusiasm had seen to Ikephiax' steady rise within the Mechanicum until he reached the position of Magos. Whilst pursuing the arts of the Magos Biologis, Ikephiax showed the first hints of a lust for power and a calculating lack of empathy. Magos Akoryphus was tasked with bringing a rival Myrmidon cult to swear fealty to the Biologis chamber's ruling Archmagos’ banner. The young Magos’ efforts were most successful, but his ways toward this accomplishment was met with stern disapproval. In order to meet the demands of the Cult Myrmidia, Akoryphus had allowed it's leader, Barsoff, use of the Biologis' chambers vast force of vassals for new live weapon testing in return for swearing fealty. Not to the Biologis Chamber' Archmagos, but to Akoryphos himself. Barsoff and his cult had no mind for restraint and within days the labor force of the Biologis chamber' was decimated. Greatly angered, the Chamber's Archmagos sent for Ikephiax in order to reprimanded and strip Ikephiax of all rank and privilege. When Ikephiax entered the halls where the Archmagos held court however, he was followed by Cult Barsoff's elite Myrmidons, and they ruthlessly executed the ruling council of the Chamber. Outraged, the Priesthood of Mars called for Akoryphos Ikephiax' head. It was then that Magos Ikephiax was approached by agents of the Fabricator General, and not soon after, found himself leading a small Taghmata up the ramps of a small collection of Explorator vessels to join the 816th Expeditionary Fleets. To the wider priesthood, it seemed like exile. The Fabricator General however, had seen a hint of calculated ruthlessness, drive and lust for power and knowledge he knew would serve his purpose in the decades to come '''The pacification of the Gurash Nebula During the pacification of the Gurashan Ascendancy, Ikephiax became enthralled by the weird and wondrous technology brought to bear againt the Imperial forces. After campaign's end, Ikephiax let Warsmith Ghronn know that his forces would remain in the sector to investigate and unlock the secrets behind these technology's and it's mysterios crystalline power source. The Graevan Caliphate The Archmagos decided to set up his base of operations on the Forgeworld of of Graevan V. Most of the Gurashan Ascendancy's military might came from this industrious world, and Ikephiax and his underlings had no trouble establishing a ruthless power base within weeks of his arrival. Renaming it the Graevan Caliphate, Akoryphos Ikephiax styled his rule after old regional folklore, and promoted himself to Archmagos. With so many decades learning about almost every topic the Mechanicum studied, Akoryphus quickly found his data banks working in full force and rediscovered himself once more as an eerily efficient task master, and he soon became obsessively fixed on maximizing effective output of every resource and every manufactorum on the planet. Rescheduling workforces down to an individual level, collecting both the spoils and the debris of war, using the remains of the Ascendency's war machine for extensive research, nothing was left to rot, rust or go to waste. Every where Ikephiax went, maximized output followed, although sometimes troubled faces would accompany the statistics, especially when concerning mortality rates. Within 5 solar years after pacification, a war torn Graevan was a Forge World with an efficiency output that would put the Fabricator General himself to shame. Archmagos Ikephiax has no friends, allies or enemies, merely contacts. Whilst isolated within the Gurash Nebula, he had made lots of contacts in different places during his time in the 816th Fleet, and once settled on Graevan V made good use of them to gain access many a STC and rare resource in exchange for his experimental weaponry. Ikephiax never underestimated the value of contact with the wider Imperium and many a Mechanicum Priest, Rogue Trader and Imperial Army commander of less reputable nature has been seen near Graevan V. Lording over this backward region, Akoryphus took all the Nebula had to offer and remade it into an incredibly deadly force. Wanting to know anything about everything meant that the Archmagos expanded his sphere of influence. Vast Explorator flotillas soon made vassals planets of the previously pacified systems in the Nebula, and any who resisted where dealt with through electro-whip and fire, and these campaigns saw the Caliphates penal colonies swell with new recruits. Aside from gaining more manpower to mine the systems in the sector, his Fleet Captains and trusted priest had another directive altogether. Find any and relics from ages past, and determine what the source crystalline mineral was. Such brutal domination over a human population always has his price, and rebellions and uprising where becoming more and more prevalent to a point where Sergeant Tekrus Kohr of the IVth Legion, leader of the Iron Warriors garrison forces became suspicious of the Archmagos' behaviour and soon after made report ot the Mechanicum' Malagant sector's ruling Council about his techo heresy and the hidden wealth of the Caliphate. The Fabricator Locum had the Archmagos and all subordinate to him, excommunicated. When Kohr and his warriors arrived on Graevan however, he learned that Ikephiax vanished into the dead regions of space known as the Derelict Void... Tabeltop rules Archmagos Akoryphos Ikephiax ............................ 260 pts Unit Composition * 1 (Unique) Unit Type * Infantry (Character) Wargear * The Scythe of Achlys * Two Lucifex' pistols * Cortex Controller * Machina Protectiva * Machinator Array * Cyber Familiar * Rad Grenades Special Rules Summary * Adamantium Will * Stubborn * Battlesmith * Cyberthurgy * Patris Cybernetica * Independent Character * Warlord trait: Caliph of Graevan V * Accept No Orders Options: * Ikephiax' Abbayant ............................ 50 pts. Special Rules: The Scythe of Achlys A recent addition to Ikephiax' armnaments, the Scythe was a relic claimed from the corpse of the Overlord of the Gurashan Ascendency. An weapon ancient beyond knowledge, it hails from before the human expansion into the Nebula, perhaps even before human existence. The baleful glow when this weapon is activated reminds one of the Crystalline that is so coveted a resource, and it was without doubt a major component in the production of this vile tool of slaughter. *Entropic Strike: Any model that suffers one or more unsaved wounds from a weapon with this special rule immediately loses its armour save for the remainder of the battle (effectively altering its armour save to '-'). For each hit a vehicle suffers from a weapon or model with this special rule, roll a D6. For each result of a 4+, it immediately loses 1 point of Armour Value from all facings. If a vehicle is reduced to Armour 0 on any facing it is immediately wrecked. Warlord trait: Caliph of Graevan V As ruler of the Graevan Caliphate, Archmagos Ikephiax never travels without his protective retinue. Beying worshipped as a personification of the Machine-God has its perks, but he has made plenty of enemies that want him dead. Archmagos Ikephiax can either take a "command squad" unit of 3 - 5 Myrmidon Secutors, that may accept challenges in Ikephiax' stead, or a unit of Myrmidon Secutors can be picked as a compulsory troop choice. In addition to this, all Adsecularis units gain The Rite of Pure thought for free if Ikephiax is your warlord. Ikephiax' Abbayant: Archmagos Ikephiax has extensively modified his body, and when he goes to battle he is fused into an abbayant of his own making. This abbayant gives him the following additional special rules: +2 Wounds, +1 Attacks, Slow and Purposeful, Feel no Pain (5+), Move Through Cover, Hardened Armour, Very Bulky and a Photon Thruster which can be fired in addition to his usual shooting attacks When Archmagos Ikephiax loses his final wound, roll a D6. On the result of a 4 or more, the abbayants reactor overheats and explodes, causing an Explode result as is he where a vehicle. Accept No Orders Archmagos Ikephiax has to be the Warlord on the table, even in doubles events or Apocalypse games, unless Warsmith Sarvok Ghronn is present.